User blog:Aliyon/BattleForge Patch - December 11th, 2009
Huge patch this time. Two new promo cards and sneak peak at the next edition. ;General :;Refer a Friend #Invite your friends, get rewarded and enjoy the festive season together with BattleForge this Christmas. ##We are giving all current players out there the chance to get hold of some great stuff with our “Refer a Friend” program. Go out and tell your friends about your favorite game and if they come and tell us that you recommended the game, you can get hold of some EPIC rewards. ##With our rewards you can save hours of grinding by earning yourself mounds of tokens and even get your hands on an awesome collectible Promo Card when you introduce your friends to BattleForge. #All you have to do is get your friend to sign up and play the game with you. Your friend will be prompted to enter your BattleForge character name or email address right after creating his first BattleForge character. #The more invites you send and friends that play the game the more loot and rewards you get. ##1 Friend: 80 Battle Tokens, 25 Victory Tokens and 15 Honor Tokens ##2 Friends: 100 Battle Tokens, 50 Victory Tokens and 25 Honor Tokens ##3 Friends: A Promo Card – An invaluable addition to any collection ##4+ Friends: 120 Battle Tokens, 70 Victory Tokens and 40 Honor Tokens #In order to claim these rewards, you have to win one cooperative map together with the person you referred to the game and both of you must have unlocked the game. :;Sneak Peak Decks ::There are now 2 complete decks available in the in-game store, which feature an exclusive preview on the next card edition. ::For 500 BattleForge Points you get a well balanced deck 14 Twilight and Renegade cards plus 2 cards from the next Edition of BattleForge which will be launched next year. A great opportunity for you to grab hold of these cards early. :;Tomes ::Tomes were revised to offer better card combinations, more choice and a lower price point.From now on you will be able to get a tome consisting of the following compositions for only 900 BattleForge Points. ::*4 boosters from the Twilight edition + 32 common cards comprised of fire, frost, nature and shadow that have proven to be at the heart of any good army that offers the flexibility needed for playing tome matches. ::*4 boosters from the Renegade edition + the 32 commons ::*2 Renegade and 2 Twilight Edition boosters + the 32 commons ::And that isn’t all, as a Christmas special, we have put a nice GIANT Santa Clause in the tomes on top of that. Grab you tomes now, the extra Santa Clause card will only be included for a short period of time. ::The server “Overlord” is recommended for Tome matches. ::Tomes that are already registered will stay valid until they expire. ;Maps *Randomly generated PvE maps: Tweaked time limits to match current completion statistics *Fixed orb and generator offests for 4 player randomly generated maps to prevent XL units from getting stuck. *Fixed a desynchronization error that occurred on “Dwarven Riddle”. ;Cards *Balancing change: Lyrish Knight - damage type S -> XL, Damage 500 -> 400 *Balancing change: Nightguard – Spawn with recast time active, received damage is reduced by 75% for 10 seconds after swap. *Balancing change: Stormsinger – Fixed a bug that caused the unit to shoot too slow (damage was ~473 instead of 530). Additionally increased damage to 560. Removed splash damage (deals now 75 with every hit) and changed projectile to homing. Increased Production costs 70 -> 75 *Bug fix: Kobold Engineer: After its last rework the unit was no longer able to attack buildings which has now been fixed. The Engineer will now again be able to fight buildings and structures as usual. *Bug fix: Some crowd control spells like for example Curse of Oink could partly be broken by giving the affected unit a stop command. This is no longer possible Category:Blog postsCategory:NewsCategory:Patches